Preguntas a los personajes de RK
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: mandar reviews con las preguntas q les querais hacer a los personajes de rk y ellos os las contestaran...ja ne!
1. Default Chapter

**Notas de la Autora: **RK no es mío si no del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki, lo único de acá que me pertenece es la idea del fic, y el 70 de las preguntas de acá no son mías, si no preguntas de la mente de Kaoru Himura Saito XDD, ya las respondo ¿eh?...jajaja...bueno y ahora el tan ansiado fic...adelante con las preguntas...

**-Preguntas a los personajes de RK- **

**-Capítulo 1-**

" Bueno, bueno, bienvenidos seáis lectores...aquí los personajes de RK van a responder a todo tipo de preguntas que queráis, solo tenéis que mandar las preguntas por reviews y yo gustosa se lo comunicaré a los de RK y ellos os responderán en los siguientes capítulos, mientras tanto, voy a hacerles unas preguntas yo misma a ellos..."

" Hola Kenshin, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas...¿qué fue lo que te enamoró de Tomoe?

Pues verás, en un pasado yo era un asesino despiadado y que no tenía corazón, entonces cuando conocí a Tomoe las cosas cambiaron, ella me enseñó que era lo bueno en esta vida y que no tenía por que sacrificar vidas a lo tonto... y bueno eso es lo que me enamoró de ella –sonrió el rurouni

" Bueno pero ahora que has conocido a Kaoru...¿qué te ha hecho ella para olvidar a Tomoe?"

Pues en cierto modo Kaoru me dio una casa donde dormir y vivir, y claro me trata muy bien y se le gusta que esté a su lado, y eso poco a poco me ha ido dando felicidad a mi pobre corazón de vagabundo y me ha hecho darme cuenta de que en esta vida todos deben ser felices y que mejor que con su persona amada...-explicó sonriente

"Comprendo...y ahora tú Sanosuke...¿qué te gusta de Megumi?..."

A mi de la zorra esa?...mmm no se...nada es una kitsune fea y engreída –dijo tan tranquilo mordisqueando su espina de pescado ante la mirada chispeante de Megumi, quien ya estaba preparando su puño para un buen golpe...

" Bueno mejor sigo con las preguntas" –murmuré sin querer mirar a un Sano golpeado y lleno de moratones en el suelo...

mejor, mejor –dij Megumi colocándose el flequillo...

" Aoshi...¿en qué piensas cuando meditas? " –pregunté mirando las hojas con las preguntas de los lectores(en este caso todas las preguntas a partir de esta son de Kaoru Himura Saito n.n )

Pues únicamente pienso en lo malo que hice en el pasado y recapacito por todos los errores que cometí...-explicó seriamente...

" Ah... muy bien...siguiente...Kenshin...¿por qué te vistes de rosa?..."

Bueno no es que me vista de rosa...me pongo una camisa rosa por que resalta el color de mi pelo...! y no es rosa es fucsia! – dijo enojado...

"Ok...siguiente...emm...¿a qué sabe la comida de Kaoru?..."

¿ La comida de Kaoru?...mejor ni preguntar...!parece veneno puro...puag es asqueroso sabe como a em...queso podrido! –exclamó con asco Yahiko

OYE YAHIKO-CHAN –gritó enfadada

NO ME LLAMES CHAN...NO SOY UN NIÑO –gritó enfurecido

Pues tú no digas eso de mi comida...- murmuró algo enfadada Kaoru...

" Cambio de pregunta antes de que tenga que llamar a una ambulancia...Yahiko...¿por qué llamas Tanuki a Kaoru?..."

pues la llamo Tanuki por que viene de mapache que es como llamamos a Kaoru...- explicó orgulloso de su inteligencia

como si eso fuera nuevo de escuchar...¬¬ -murmuró Sano quien ya estaba mejor de los golpes...

quien fue a hablar el que no se puede proteger de los golpes de Megumi..¬¬-dijo Yahiko...

¬¬

"Ya vale muchachos...siguiente pregunta...¿en que se parece Misao a una comadreja?"

Pues en que las dos son muy enérgicas, feas y son anti-femeninas jajajaja – dijeron a la vez Sano y Yahiko riendo como dos tontos a carcajada limpia ante una Misao enfurecida y sujeta por Kaoru para que no les matara con sus Kunais...

"Vale...otra...¿por qué Tomoe era tan lánguida?"

POR QUE NO HABRÍA SALIDO DE SU CASA EN TODA SU VIDA JUAJUAJUA – gritó contento Sano y él y Yahiko comenzaron a reír contentos...

¬¬ - Kenshin los miró fulminantes...

O.o U...-dejaron de reír...

Pues verás...Tomoe no eran de esas que salían mucho, además de que los kimonos blancos la hacían ver más pálida...nada más...-sonrió Kenshin...

"Vale...emm...¿qué hay debajo de las vendas de Shishio?"

Pues en realidad es todo piel quemada, y la tiene cubierta de vendas para que no se le vea...- dijo Kenshin...

Aunque otros dicen que es por que su cuerpo es tan feo que no se puede ver juajuajua –reía Sano...

" Bien...¿Por qué Okina se pone un lacito rosa en la barba?"

Por que dice que se le hace ver más moderno y llamativo...-dijo Misao con una gota en la cabeza...

O.OUU –todos...

" Okis...y...¿cuánto mide el estómago de Sano?"

¿ PERO QUÉ PREGUNTAS SON ESAS...ES PERSONAS Y COMPLETAMENTE PRIVADO EL PREGUNTAR ESO ? –gritó colorado Sano tapándose la tripa...

pues no mucho por que aunque es un vago, al entrenar y todo pierde grasas y claro...- explicó Meg...

Pero que bien te lo sabes Megumi-chan ¬¬ - la picó Kaoru picara...

Haré que no escuché eso...-dijo tranquilamente Megumi...

"Emm...la última pregunta y finalizamos...Aoshi...¿puedes ver bajo ese flequillo?"

Pues claro...veo perfectamente por que tengo espacios...además de que el flequillo me hace una cara más misteriosa y me hace ver más atractivo –dijo orgulloso de si mismo...

Pero que creído que es este Aoshi-sama...tú no eres Aoshi-sama eh? ¬o¬...-dijo Misao mirándole como un bicho raro o yo que sé que cosa...

"Ya bueno esto es todo...en el próximo capítulo espero poder responder sonriente a vuestros reviews...ya ves Kaoru Himura Saito, te respondí todas y cada una de ellas y algunas mías eh? Jajaja...bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap para así poder aclarar sus dudas si se puede y si no se intenta, pero seguro que se responden XDD...bueno muchos besos a todos y espero sus reviews...jijiji ja ne!

Chaoooooooo! –se despidieron todos demo absolutamente TODOS...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la AUTORA:** Hola lectores, os comentaré, lo que está entre "comillas" es lo que digo yo, lo demás lo hablan los personajes, y bien…ahora que aclaré eso…al fic:

**-Capítulo 2-**

"Vale, lo admito, no m esperaba tantas preguntas -.-U…pobre de mi T.T…jejeje bueno el caso es que las contestare todas como pueda O.o…xD…bueno pues eso que allá voy, comenzaré de arriba abajo, y…lo siento por los primeros que me mandaron review pero…no me voy a poner ahí a mirar xD, así que comienzo desde arriba…!adelante!..."-dije sonriente…

¡¡venga, venga que tengo prisa hombre! – exclamaba un impaciente Sano

Y…¿se puede saber que son esas prisas gallo? ¬¬ - preguntó Megumi picarona…

Mmm…cosas mías kitsune, cosas mías…-contestó Sano con una gota en la cabeza disimulando su impaciencia…

Mmm con que cosas tuyas…¿ne?...bien, bien…entonces…el programa de "Me lo dices o me lo cuentas" no lo pongo ¿ne?...ok, ok…-dijo Megumi sonriente cogiendo el mando de una tele (n/a: que a saber dios de donde la sacaron -.-U) y apagando el canal que comenzaba dentro de poco…

¡PERO QUE HACES LOCA!-gritó exasperado Sano

Mmm como dices que son cosas tuyas y a mi no me gusta este canal…-dijo sonriente Megumi con el mentón bien alto…

¡¡Maldita, dame el puñetero mando! –exclamó Sano intentando obtener su apreciado y honorable mando que se encontraba en lo alto de la mano de su novia…

Ey gallo, esas palabras no son propias de un luchador como tú –se burló Meg subiendo mas alto el mando para que no lo agarrara el loco de su lado…

Entre tanto jaleo, Kaoru, Kenshin, los Oniwabanshu y yo estábamos observando lo que ocurría y por mientras yo me levanté hacia el televisor y sacando un martillo de vete tu ha saber donde lo saqué xD , pegué un fuerte martillazo contra el televisor, haciendo que éste se rompiera en mil cachitos pequeños y de los cables rotos salieran cortes de luz y demás cosas…

Sano y Megumi no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos…

¿que…que has hecho?-tartamudeó Sano con los ojos como platos observando su pequeña y apreciada tele echa pedacitos…

"Déjate de programas guarros que hablan y explican del sexo gallina, anda que tú no sabes de eso"- le regañé sentándome de nuevo en mi sillón…

Sano me echó tal mirada de odio que de seguro el diablo se asustaría…pero…yo no me asusté

"A ver a lo que íbamos que tengo muchas preguntas que contestar"- dije mirando mis papeles donde se encontraban las mil y unas preguntas de los lectores…

Si eso empecemos ya que ya me está entrando el sueñito…-dijo Misao bostezando con pereza…

" ok, ok , os repartiré las preguntas que se os han hecho y el nombre de los lectores"-dije repartiendo papeles a todos los de allí…

Cada uno cogió su papel y lo observaron, unos tuvieron una pequeña gotita en la cabeza, otros simplemente notaron como sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza, algunos más solo abrieron los ojos como platos, y , algunos como Kenshin se desmayaron con un "oro" pronunciado de sus labios…

"Bueno muchachos despierten a Kenshin que hay que responder rápido que ahí mucho trabajo por hacer"-ordené mientras Misao, Kaoru y Sano empezaron a darle aire con un abanico y a darle pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla para que reaccionara…

Kenshin minutos más tarde por fin reaccionó a los intentos de sus compañeros, y volvieron a sus lugares a responder las preguntas…

"A ver, comenzemos con Yuriko Himura"…-dije observando a Kenshin para que empezara a hablar…

mmm Yuriko mu…muchas gracias por los piropos y…que bueno…ya haré algo con lo de Kaoru jeje todo se intentará U-dijo un poco nervioso

" Bien ,bien ahora el siguiente…"-sonreí

Bueno Yuriko, tengo 26 años y lo de esperar a Misao..no lo sé no tengo ganas de compromisos por ahora…"-respondió secamente…

" -.-U vaya soso…-murmuré- bueno mas mas no paren venga!"-exclamé dandole animos a los chicos/as…

-Yuriko creo que aunque desapareciera un siglo de la vida de kitsune, ella seguiría llendo a mi en reencarnaciones y seguiría maltratandome T.T- dijo Sano con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos…

- no te hagas el inocente gallo, tú bien sabes que te lo mereces eso y más!-dijo Meg autoprotegiendose..

-emmsi bueno lo que tú digas…-.-U- murmuró- y tambien llevas razón a mi me encanta llamarla zorra jejeje –sonrió el Sano…

- ¬¬ - Meg le echó tal mirada fulminante que Sano creyó estar muerto…

"Ok mas " –ordené

-Querida Yuriko, nosotras hacemos lo que podemos…son estos memos de aca que no hacen nada por conquistarnos y pues…tenemos que esperar y esperar hasta que un dia nos cansemos y pillemos a otros-respondió Kaoru totalmente cierta ante el asombro de Kenshin

Y bueno sabemos que ahí mas chicas detrás de ellos, pero si ellos no dan pasos hacia nosotras que nos tienen mas cerca no creo que lo hagan por las demas -.- -siguió Misao tambien con mucha razon, ante otro asombro todavía mas potente de un hombre frio que se encontraba a su lado…

"seguir "-obligué…

pero como vamos a seguir si te toca a ti cacho mema ¬¬ - dijo Sano mirandome como si fuera una loca o algo asi…

"ahm es verdad que tonta yo U xD" – cogi mi papel y al verlo me salio una pequeña gotita tras la cabeza- emm esto…¿que como voy a responder a todas las preguntas?...pues…con muchísima paciencia y con ganas y tiempo xD jejeje U" –respondí nerviosa…

" y bueno la parte de Yuriko-chan terminó ahora otra…"

----------Kao-ryu-------------

Kenshin:

-mmm pues no kao no he tenido de esos sueños U jejeje- respondió Ken muy nervioso

-pues que sentí?...emmm sentí que me moria jajaja-rió el pelirrojo

-pero que te morias del asombro de tanta belleza o de lo feo que era?¬¬-pregunto Kao alzndo su shinai

- ¡¿tu belleza! Jajaja jo-chan no me hegas reir por dios tu de belleza no tenes nada, claro que se asustó de verte sin ropa jujuju para no asustarse!-exclamó Sano riendo a carcajada limpia…

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron tres golpes y un Sano moribundo en el suelo y una kaoru toda sonriente…

mmm pues…me he abstenido sexualmente un poco por que no me podia lanzar como sano comprendelo soy un hombre con honor -sonrió ken

-yo no tengo honor o que?¬¬-preguntó sano con mirada asesina

Emm sisi claro que tienes amigo si U-respondio ken nervioso…

Mmm ¬¬-murmuró el gallo

A ver mas…sip mas bien, pero ya ves me lanzaré jejeje lo intento, con lentitud pero lo hago –respondio ken

¡noooo rotundamente no! Mi ropa es mia y a quien no le guste que se de la vuelta! . -dijo ken seguro de si mismo

Ante este comentario todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta xDDD

emmm vale vale -.-U- murmuró ken- ¡pero no me pienso cambiar es mi estilo . !- rechistó-ahora mas…mm busco dulcura, amabilidad, sencillez, valentia, romanticismo, seguridad, con personalidad, encantadora, divertida, con sentido del humor, hermosa…de todo un poco -dijo el zanahoria

tu si que pides ken y no los niños al hacer la carta de navidades con lo que quieren a los reyes magos -.-U - dijo sano sorprendido ante lo que pedia ken

oye es mi opinión ¬¬-murmuró

ok ok -.-

Kaoru:

no tomo iniciativa por que no estoy segura si saldra bien jeje

¡ que mal pensada xD! Bueno…si…alguna vez…pero muy pocas veces . 

Emmm sano ya tiene a meg y no me interesa…y cuidadito con esas miradas ken es mio ¬¬-mirada asesina

¿Oro? O.o-ken no entendia

Dejalo ken niño -.-U-dijo Misao

Sigo..mm no pero es una gran idea, la tomare en cuenta por si quiero molestar a meg xD

Jajaja llevas razon pero me tomare mi tiempo xD

Saito:

-no echo ni la cuenta ya -.-

-si dos niños y una niña , pero no los saco mucho con estos que si no me los acostumbran mal -.-

-jajajaja no -.-… xD

Aoshi:

-no hay ganas bonita no hay ganas xD

-nada que mis facciones no estan bonitas si sonrien xD

Misao:

no me da la gana cambiar mi estilo para que luego este memo no se fije . 

mmm esque me gusta estar comoda..

sorry esa pregunta no la entendi xDDD

Hiko:

-Si pagas tú claro que si

-emmm me gusta ir de flor en flor soy un espiritu libre no soy de esos jeje U

-si una vez, y por eso no quiero volver a estarlo -.-

-no llevo cuenta xD

Sano:

-su carácter y valentia

-no lo se ni me importa solo quiero comida ¬

-gomina linda gomina…xD

-mmm depende si eres linda y me invitas a comida…sip xD

Megumi:

-mm no lo se cada uno tiene sus opiniones…

-si me gusta, pero es demasiado vago jajaja

Yahiko:

-emmm sera que no tenga la valentia suficiente U

-me divierte xD

-------Rinsita-chan---------

Pues puede ser Kitsune, fox o zorra, en ingles, japones o español -respondio meg

- debe ser eso que somos familia en un pasado xD-dijo kao

-tengo 13 años y bien monos -respondio yahiko

------misao13-------

-mmm si no hubiese muerto todavía tendria muchas dudas wapa…-dijo sano

"Bueno en el proximo capitulo seguiré contestando los tres reviews que me quedan, por lo demas muchas gracias a las personas que han leido este fic y a los que me dejaron review. Os veo en el proximo capitulo de este fic( que no se cuando actualizare pero bueno), espero que me dejen review (y tantas preguntas…un se yo -.-U) Bueno con esto me despido en el nombre de todos los personajes de RK…bye!


End file.
